dsnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Exalted
'CHAOS EXULTANT' Characters: Balthor Balgruuf Bashki Isgard Story Chaos guys hired to destroy tower.... Knight following the mystery... Jarlon and Glanda learn that a old knight from another barien is having trouble with strange monsters who were kidnapping and attacking people in his barien, they are joined by the chaos guys and Isgard, who follow them to the place where the monsters are coming from. Hrath the land of the bone desert... they find the place where the monsters are coming from, and fight off the monsters which look like jawas, and see that the place they are coming from seems to be a big hole in the ground, which they cilam down and find a tower that is decited to balan, god of tourtre, thye fight the preists locatied inside the tower, and make it to the second floor, which transformans into a desert, with sand...wait, thats no sand, thats CRUSHED BONE! And then they see a bunny..... But that wasn’t the only bad thing in mirth, in the distents they saw a large four leged figure, for some reason they all got a hunch that this thing was biger than it should be. And it was, it was a giant bunny without skin, as big as a human, oblusy a demon, balgruff had seen one of these before, in hawmgraal, during the happing that balgruff called “the time were i almost got feed to the sharks by jskrj’s men”, and now he know where they came from. the bunny put up a good fight, but they maged to kill it. they contiuned to walk throught the dunes of the desert of bones, Some of the group were sraced by the chaosness of the destert, while the more chaotic ones ebresated the chosa, as scary as it was. after some hours, they saw a breage, but not a normal one, one made of bone, not that anyone was surpiced (infact bakthor let out a yawn at this, and said “seen it already”) Fight body parts at bridge.... Meet dead people, turns out to be friendly, balgruff summons demon..... Fight with dinosaur.... Help the living trapped on Hrath... Ghenna says they should help her and the other living trapped on hrath find a way to get back to the young kingdoms, and that she ingoried her mom cause she was typing on tthe computer, the adventures agree and also start the plan the invsion on the dead, she sinces her friend dosack to help them, and they go off to fight the dead. Epic ambush... The adventures desite to do a head on attack on the dead, while some members of the group ambush them, but a army of the dead ambushs them while they climb the montian, there was about 30 of them, everyone shited there pants. Balguuf goes insane from the chair... Trey's character goes insane from the chair... The gang destroys the tower,(scooby dooby dooo, where are you?)they are betrayed and are captured on the streets of Hamgaarl......Glanda and insane Balgruuf are still free... The gang activies the staff, which summons a demon which causes tornado, they use the demon belt, but the demon tells them that he was a trick and it televorts away back to its maste betarying them, they almost get sucked into the tornado, but slip away in time, Duusek jumps into the tournado back to Hrath, and leaves the group in the streets of pan tang. Balthor leaves, having aclomist his goal. Slaves.... They get the adetion of the pan tangian army, who hunts them down, the group hides in a shop called "joes fornijers and torter wearhouse", where the army conors them, cause they destied to put themselfs in a cornor like a retard. but glanda and balgruff get the right idea and destite to hide on one of the crates, and the solders cast chain of being on the adventures (exapite for glanda and balgruff) and they get turned into slaves despite Isgards protest to die rather than slavery, which was qickly stoped by Jarlon getting a cirtile ortary. Glanda and balgruff then sneak out of the werehouse, glanda unties balguff desipte his eyes still looking weird, and the two attack 3 gaurds carying a slave, and take they're uoafroms, they find on there bodys papers that say they where taking a slave to another contree that was allyed with pan tang, but glanda and balgruff take the slave with them, and show the horbor gards the paper showing that they were taking the slave to another contriey, they get on the boat to that contrie, but the 2 saliors on the ship notiest that they don't look like bill and frank. glanda says "Im bill!" and the sailor says "No your not!" a fight ensures. the 2 sailors die. horribly. then glanda balgruf and the slave take the ship, but don't know how to sail, lucky they image just in them to sail the ship out of the way of a war ship, and survive destipe having no fucking clue how to sail a ship, and then the captian of the ship comes in and sees them, but desites to surrent sinice he would die to 3 men, as he was fat and there were only 3 cure members, and only 1 remaned. And then they sailed off back to shazar. In the sunset Meanwhile, the rest was about to fight tagers, without armor, with they're, BEAR. HANDS. To be continued in "To Escape Pan Tang". Category:Adventures